Full Moon
by thegirlandthepen
Summary: Somebody is watching Tommy Mickens from the forest, until one day she finally plucks up the courage to talk to him, she has scars of her own and secrets too. She saves him from himself, but can a cat and a dog really fall in love? Tommy/OC
1. Prologue

I had been watching from afar for a while now, watching and waiting. I longed to see him again, I know it must of seemed crazy, but I had to know him.

It was a warm and balmy evening in Bon Temps, but much cooler in the depths of the forest, I walked to my usual spot right by the lake. The way the moonlight reflected off the surface of the river always soothed me, and mentally prepared me for the long night ahead. I usually hid my clothes in the hollows of an old oak there, there was just enough space inside to tuck a few things away.

Being a female shape shifter is a little harder for us than it is guys.

I'm no naturist, and I'm not a prude either. But public nudity isn't exactly something I'm comfortable with yet. I've only just come to terms with the fact that at every full moon I have to turn into an animal of some kind, usually something pretty and small. I didn't like drawing attention to myself, but I did love nothing more than exploring the forests and fields of Northern Louisiana late at night.

My shift of choice, was a cat; a silvery gray tabby with emerald eyes not so different to my own. So I suppose you could say I was a werecat. Simple enough to blend in, and pretty enough to sometimes get the odd pet off a passer by, people weren't threatened by cats, and I took a little comfort in that fact. Not that I plan on encountering many people. Shifting used to be my dirty little secret, but now its more of a sense of freedom. I like to think of shifting as an adventure, if that's what you could call it.

But I can't help feeling lonely, I meet many other cats and other critters sure, but I can't exactly talk to them. I don't understand what they're saying, and cats for one are quite pretentious around other felines. Besides its not the company of other animals that I long for, its other shifters. I know that there are people out there like me, for one I hear its hereditary. But as my Mom is dead and I never knew my Daddy, well I haven't exactly got many links to go by. The only family that I know of is my older sister Harley, she knows about my shifting of course but she doesn't understand it. She's always been supportive, but most of the time she likes to pretend that it doesn't happen. She likes to pretend that our living situation is normal, but it isn't. How many eighteen year olds do you know that are cared for by her sister who's only four years older?

I let the shift happen naturally, I had no other choice tonight. The moon was high in the sky and full, you could of sworn it was a little closer than a billion miles away. I felt the heat radiating through my body and within seconds I was off my feet and onto my paws, ready to explore the night away.

Harley had only once asked me to explain what it was like, being a shifter. I didn't know where to begin, I likened the change to being similar to sitting in an oven and just slowly, cooking all over. Not that it was painful, it was more of a relief than anything. She shivered and decided it was all too weird for her to deal with, and never asked again.

I stretched out my hind legs, and clawed at the tree concealing my clothes. My first meow of the night was always my favourite. I had no plans to go my usual route, Harley had always told me to shift well away from Ruston, where we lived. So I visited most of the surrounding towns, mostly sticking to the fields, and forest and other sparsely populated areas. But one day I was passing through the outskirts of Bon Temps and saw with my own eyes a boy of about my age shifting himself. After that I couldn't stay away. I needed to know him, but I had no idea where to even begin. So I followed his scent all the way to the edge of the forest, where a bright green neon sign greeted me.

_'Merlotte's bar and grill.'_

I knew he was inside, the scent grew stronger here. It was a Friday night, and certainly busy. The dusty car park was so packed I was glad I hadn't brought my own car, I could hear loud music, talking and a lot of laughing. But I was nervous about going in. I wasn't a weirdo. I wasn't socially inept. I had friends, I didn't mind being around people, I was just scared of him, and what he might think of me. What if he was mean? And didn't want to know me. I figured on the run back to get my clothes, I could make up my mind about whether I wanted to go in or not. I had no curfew tonight, seeing as Harley was staying over at her boyfriend Ian's.

And then it hit me.

_Damn Laura, why are you so stupid?_

It's full moon, of course. He wouldn't be around, he couldn't stop the shift tonight. He'd be out, doing the same as me. I couldn't get a good enough look at what he had changed into last time, I'd been so stunned I froze to the spot, and then I ran as I was scared. Cowardly even. If I could I would of brought a paw up and hit myself hard on the forehead. I promised myself I would visit again. I padded back into the forest.

The breeze was gentle on my fur, I sprung through the woods as if the soft pads on my feet were made of feather cushions. I settled into a fast rhythm, I didn't stop to investigate strange scents and sounds. I tried to clear my mind of all my thoughts, sometimes I wish that I could leave my human thoughts behind completely once I had shifted. They became blurry, but they were still there nonetheless. He was prominent in my mind of course, I had no desire to look for his scent tonight. To me shifting was a very private thing, and something which I did alone. Harley had never seen me shift, none of my friends even knew what I was. How would I even begin to explain?

I remember my first ever shift... 

* * *

**A/N: I'm so pleased about the sudden influx of Tommy stories after the past two episodes, seeing those really made me feel sorry for him. He's an interesting character, I hope to see a whole lot more of him. Til next week I decided he needed a little female companionship, somebody he can relate too. Your reviews are greatly appreciated here, this is only the beginning. I have a whole lot more, hope you liked it.**


	2. The First Change

I remember my first shift ever, it was awkward and fumbled. I had absolutely no control at that point, I was terrified, I didn't know what was happening to me.

I'd been feeling pretty rough all day, I was sixteen. Surprisingly there was set to be a full moon that night, I thought nothing of it as I caught the weather report on the news that morning, the usual summer weather for Louisiana. Highs of around 90, clear blue skies and lots and lots of sun. I was pleased, yet definitely not looking forward to last period Biology, and baking in the deathly hot heat of the greenhouse. Luckily I never made last period, I went home at lunch.

"Are you okay?"

My best friend of five years Janis had just been holding my hair back in the school bathroom whilst I vomited the contents of the lunch I had just consumed only five minutes previous, as if that question even needed answering. I groaned in reply instead, and slumped down, resting my head on the cool side of the toilet. Disgusting yes, but also satisfying. I was sweating all over, and had only just stopped ferociously shaking. I'd been feeling just peachy keen that morning, I'd even made a slight effort with my face and hair. Seeing as in that infamous Biology lesson I was going to make my best attempt to sit by the new, and very cute boy Kitch Maynard. With his chocolate brown messy hair and intense stare, he'd had most of the girls in the eleventh grade in a bit of a stir with his sudden arrival. Luckily I knew that he was bad at Bio, and I was pretty good. So I had decided to offer him a bit of one on one tutoring. I wasn't like the other girls at my high school, the stuck up and vain ones. I had an equal amount of male friends as I did female, and I certainly didn't mind getting down and dirty with the boys, no pun inteded.

Janis on the other hand, was completely different to me. She was as pretty as a flower, I was envious of her long flowing brunette locks, her eyes were the bluest of blue and her family kept her in immaculate clothes. My own hair was short shoulder length at the time and a kind of dishwater blonde, due to many failed D.I.Y. home hair kits. We were complete opposites, but that was why we liked each other. She said I was a 'refreshing change', she was a cheerleader and I was not. We were a taboo friendship couple, but of course it just worked. Harley loved her instantly, finally having someone to talk to effervescently about hair and make up and all things undeniably girly.

I had made it to the sinks, and I looked like microwaved shit. I felt that way too, I was running an unusually hotter temperature than usual, we knew this thanks to the thermometer Janis' mother made her carry around in her handbag, probably best not to inquire why. My hair was limp and clung to my forehead with sweat, I was shaking again, but trying to keep it to a controlled minimum. As if I didn't look insane enough. I had this urge to run outside and strip off of all my clothes and run around that way, for some reason.

Inevitably I went on to do this later.

Janis made a call to Harley to pick me up, she said she had to go through all of the proper channels first, which meant going to the school office and getting a proper sign out note from the nurse. This was the absolute last of my intentions, there was no way I was going to march through the school looking like this, of course I was going to encounter someone. Usually I didn't care much for my looks, but when you look like you've been chewed up and spat out you start to worry a little. I swore at her and hung up the phone, after snatching it from a slightly bemused looking Janis. I cast my gaze to the window, the only thing providing a tiny bit of temperature relief, even if it was only temporary. I was no stranger to climbing, and with the help of a leg up from Janis. I managed to make my way through the window and out into the playground outside.

It was a long run across my school field, a very long run. And seeing as it was lunch time, it was absolutely packed out. Groups of girls sunbathing with their T-Shirts tucked very unsubtly into their bras, fanning themselves with makeshift fans and hoping to attract the attention of the school football team, who had gone outside for a bit of unofficial practise. Naturally Kitch Maynard had been drafted pretty much the first day, his bulging biceps and athletic physique sure made him look the part, and he actually turned out to be pretty good. I saw him first after the group of girls batting for his attention, he was shirtless and waving the before mentioned shirt around like he had just escaped from an asylum. I'm assuming he had just scored, I had to stop drooling over him and plan my escape.

I kept my back flat to the wall, thanking god for the shade. I took a few seconds to even out my breathing, pushing myself hard against the wall stopped the shaking, although my bottom lip still trembled. It was on and off, I wasn't shaking quite as hard now, I was sure pretty soon I'd have a 'quiet spell' and I'd become completely still. That didn't stop me still feeling sick to my stomach. I could see no clear exit without being seen, if I just bolted as fast as I could across the pitch I would sure enough encounter a few confused stares and glances, worse still I could see myself bumping slap bang into someone on the way.

"You still here Lau?" Janis had appeared at my side, grinning like she had a plan.

"You think you could create a distraction?"

"What are friends for?"

If I wasn't sure that I must have smelled as bad as I looked I would have thrown my arms around her and squeezed tightly. She sauntered over to a mixed group of people, younger than me I thought. She appeared to be drawing them in as if she had a story to tell, I smiled widely. An age old trick, that sly devil. She turned and winked at me, and began walking in the direction at least four hundred students were now going to follow.

"FIGHT!"

It was like a battle cry, it was as if someone had just rung a dinner bell and the hundreds of people who were starting to make their way to the source were all starving hungry and had been so for days. I hoped that for some reason the shade had made me invisible too, as before I knew it swarms and swarms of kids started pouring off the field and to the left of me. They were hungry all right, it was a strange kind of blood lust. If this hadn't of been just before the Great Revelation then I would of said they all looked like a pack of Vampires, if 'pack' even was the right phrase.

It was amazing, in a matter of minutes one girl plus one group of overexcited pre-teens had just enticed pretty much the entire student body completely clear of the school field, and nobody even noticed me standing there. I had stopped shaking also, it was as if the gods were on my side. I took a deep breath and bolted as fast as I could, I was no Olympic runner, but I was fast. I resisted the urge to strip off, luckily there was only a three feet wall at the back of the school field, I could of leaped over it. But I didn't want to get cocky, so I stopped and clambered over. Taking a second to look back, a few people had made their way back to the field. If I was close enough to see their faces, I was sure they'd be looking pretty miffed. I made a mental note to take Janis out for a huge Pie - this was when my sister worked at the diner - to thank her for her efforts.

The woods were situated exactly between the school and my house, I know right, it would be convenient if the woods weren't at least three or four miles long. The shakes had started again, and I felt very, very nauseous. I wasn't sure how far I'd make it, so I made a call to Harley.

"Where are you! I'm at the office but they say you haven't been yet. Are you still puking? Do you want me to come get you-"

"-No, I uh, I made a dash for it. I'm in the woods, I think I can make it to the main road if you'll come get me? I'm in bad shape."

"You're in the woods! You, made a dash? What in gods name, okay I'll come get you. But you are in so much trouble for this, its as good as truancy! You know what they're going to say-"

I cut her off, and proceeded to vomit on the tree I had been propping myself up against.

When I came too I realised I had fallen asleep, Harley had made up the usual 'sick bed' on the sofa. I had on an old patchwork quilt that always faintly smelled like sick itself, there was a bowl beside the sofa, she had diluted a few drops of bleach just in case. Without two words to her who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, biting her fingernails nervously, I turned and puked straight into the bowl. I wanted to make a lame joke about how good my aim was, but decided against it.

"You've been shaking in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

Harley looked worried, no not worried. She looked terrified, her usually manicured nails were almost bitten right down to the quick. She got up and began pacing, I could tell she was thinking hard and coming up with all the different things that could be wrong with me. Harley had done her best in bringing me up, and she'd made quite a nice home with it, all things considered.

The living room was painted a deep terracotta, the sofa and pillows matched accordingly. The floor was just floorboards that she'd managed to make look rustic, the coffee table was almost the same colour of dark wooded floor. She hung various paintings she'd found at flea markets on the walls, just to make it look a little more lived in. Instead of a kitchen we had a kind of kitchenette joined on in the corner of the room, three black stools with ivory coloured padded seats sat in front of the counters on the sitting room side, it was a kind of makeshift breakfast bar. She laid out a bowl of plastic fruit as decoration, and in the kitchen it was kind of traditional, if not a little obvious. The floor was black and white chequered, the dark granite of the countertops matched and all the wood was mahogany. Her pride and joy was our double silver range, we had a silver matching fridge, microwave and trashcan. There wasn't much room to have more than one cook at a time, so Harley made a wooden sign and painted on the words in black which once was our mothers favourite phrase when it came to cooking, and most things in life, and we'd go on to learn.

_'Too many cooks spoil the broth.'_

She'd pulled the curtains too, lily white with terracotta daisies by the way, which meant only two things. First; she was trying to avoid someone, or second; it was night. It took me a few seconds to stand up, and when I did my vision clouded over like it does sometimes when you've been sitting down a long time. I felt the blood rush all the way through my body, it was almost like I was heating up, ever so slowly. I peered outside and realised it was exactly that, it was night time. How long had I been asleep? Six hours Harley told me, she said I must of needed it. She didn't wake me as she thought it would make me feel better, and then at least she didn't have to worry about me being sick in that time. Unless I vomited in my sleep and choked on it, which had made her worry and sit and watch me, and ruin her nails by doing so, just to make sure I was alright. She started to make us both dinner in the kitchen, although I was empty from constantly vomiting, I didn't feel hungry.

And then something a little strange happened when I cast my eyes over the full moon.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. All I knew was that I wanted to be outside, and now. I shook uncontrollably, just like before. This time I was convulsing so ferociously I thought my bones would snap and dislocate. I could barely hear Harley ask me if I was okay, she let out a little scream as I turned to face her, like the way I looked scared her. I didn't dwell on it and staggered to the front door, my vision grew hazy and my memory seems a little disjointed. I don't remember actually opening the door, but I do remember being outside.

Back in the forest, the one separating my house from the school, I clawed at my skin and my clothes. I itched and scratched and ripped the fabrics of the loose nightdress Harley had put me in whilst I was passed out. She had removed my bra, so I didn't need too, I pulled off my underwear faster than you can say 'Panties on fire.'

The fire from my toes to my head was even hotter than it had once been, despite being butt naked I still felt like I was cooking. But I had stopped shaking now, I distinctly remember a tiny, minute second of calm. Before I felt myself slipping away, the heat made one last wash over me. And when I opened my eyes, I had lost at least four feet of height. I hadn't grown much since then, so four feet is pretty much 80% of my own height. I couldn't move in the same way as I had before, and when I opened my mouth to speak. I meowed.

_I meowed?_

If there's one thing I have turned over in my mind about a million times over the past two years, its why my first shift was a cat, not exactly why I am the way I am, just why I first chose to be that tiny kitten. Although shifting has now of course become a second nature to me, I still have to visualize the image or thought of what I'm going to change into in my head beforehand. I'm not just one species, I can be whatever I want, so I need to at least assign that before I start to shift. I daren't think what might happen if for some reason I couldn't think of what I wanted to be. But that day, the last thing on my mind was that I wanted to be a cat, let alone a kitten I once had as a pet. And when I caught my own reflection in a tiny puddle outside my house, as if I needed further confirmation that yes, I was now a cat. In fact this kitten had seemed so familiar to me as it was one we'd had as kids, it had sadly been run over by a car. But I still thought about it a lot, the only plausible explanation I can think of for my shift to a kitten that day was that somewhere deep in my subconscious, I was thinking of little Geoffrey. And I right now was the spit, from every minute detail to the black splodge on his nose to the strange 'G' marking on his stomach - which ultimately led to his interesting name of Geoffrey. Telling Harley about this was never a problem, shortly after seeing my new reflection she opened the door to anxiously call out to me that dinner was ready, she looked down, and then she looked down some more.

Her mouth positively hit the floor when she saw me as Geoffrey at her feet, I meowed.


	3. You Missed A Spot'

It had been a long night, so the next day I rose in the late afternoon and there was a pink sticky note stuck to the fridge.

_Ian and me are camping for the weekend, don't do anything stupid. I've left some money in the pot, please don't forget to feed yourself._

Love you honey x

I wouldn't be stopping at the grabbit today, I'd be eating out tonight and I knew exactly where.

It was ridiculous really, I was a simple girl. I never once worried about what to wear, or how to do my hair. Harley was the girly girl, I would watch her fascinated as she intricately outlined her lips with fierce red lip liner, and painstakingly plucked each of her eyebrows. I would be intrigued, but seeing the amount of time she took on her own face I never fancied it much. But tonight I _was_ worrying, and I couldn't believe Ian had picked this weekend out of all of the weekends, to whisk her away. Ian was kind, and he was easy on the eyes too. My sister had bad taste in men, but she was a sucker for a sweet talker and that was what instantly attracted her to Ian, and luckily for her. He had turned out alright.

A pile of dresses littered the floor, and most of them had belonged to Harley, luckily it was her room - it had the better mirror. I made a mental note that I had to make sure they were all folded properly and neatly and placed exactly back as they were. The good thing about living with her was that she was a complete neat freak, and I was the total opposite, of course I was the shifter. The free spirit, she cleaned up my mess on more than one occasion.

Her room was near immaculate, her bed perfectly made every morning. Her walls were a dusky pink, she had wallpapered with a pretty floral print what she called the 'feature wall' in which her wrought iron bed was pressed up against. Her bedcovers very similarly matched that of the wallpaper, as did her curtain. I told you she was one for co-ordination, her floor was a thick carpet in an off white.

I settled on a pretty pastel coloured floral dress, it was a little shorter and tighter than I liked, and that was because it was Harley's and she enjoyed making the most of her 'assets'. Not that I had any myself, what I lacked in breast size I made up for in eyelashes, I had the eyelashes of a cow. Not quite the same but I had to compromise somewhere, Harley would taunt me and say that I should learn how to shift into Dolly Parton, so I could have big boobs for a day. I let my hair dry naturally and form its usual soft brown waves that fell a few inches short of my bottom. I clipped in a tiny white bow, and wore a fancy pair of strappy sandals I wouldn't usually look twice at. Guess who had bought them for me in the hopes of turning me into her little clone?

I blindly applied a few coats of mascara, as previously mentioned I didn't really need a lot, I sucked in my cheeks and put on some rosy blusher then slicked on a little Vaseline to make my lips look shiny. I was sick of preening and pampering myself, and figured it was about time to go.

On the drive down to Merlotte's I was a bag of nerves. I wasn't sure I'd be able to manage more than a few fries as I felt sick to my stomach, at one point I thought I'd have to pull over and barf up my breakfast by the side of the road. The parking lot was full again, just like last night. But I managed to find a space next to a police car. Probably not the best time to try and order a bourbon and coke. I put on more of the shiny lip gloss from earlier, I was sure I had overdone it. I took a deep breath and fluffed my hair out a little, here goes nothing.

Merlotte's was not what I expected, not what I expected at all. I couldn't feel the presence of one shifter, oh no. But two, I could definitely sense two in the area. But no sign of either of them yet, and I could of sworn a pretty redheaded Vampire showed me to my table. I sat in the corner, on my own. I already had prepared a cover story.

"I'm waiting for someone."

And it wasn't a lie, so she pulled out another chair that I knew was probably going to stay empty. I scanned the menu, my stomach full of butterflies on acid. Suddenly I was hungry, everything sounded so good. But I was even more nervous than I had been in the car, and as I looked around the crowded restaurant I didn't see a cop and decided to order a beer with my meal. That was if I could get away with it, although I was pretty sure I'd done a good job on my presentation tonight, a few male heads turned as I entered the bar. And it felt good, I began to sympathize with my sister's 'vanity'. I ordered a simple burger and fries, another redheaded but clearly human waitress raised one over plucked eyebrow at my almost stuttered request of a Seven Seven, but she said nothing and promised to have it over soon. Meanwhile I scanned the bar again, only what I had expected. Mostly rednecks, a group of girls and guys about my age at the pool table being a little rowdy, a few of the older generation sipping sweet tea. But no sign of my shifter, I chewed my nails as I waited for my forest seemed a little more inviting than this, I felt completely alone and stupid. High School was much easier before I began to shift, now I'd grown so accustomed and so close to the outdoors, that any social situation scared the hell out of me at times.

I was bolting for the door when out of nowhere I walked slap bang into someone, and by the sounds of it, they were carrying a lot of cutlery. But my clumsy movements had sent them all clashing to the floor, as if that wasn't bad enough, I bumped heads hard with whoever I'd collided with on the way down whilst attempting to help out. And as my green eyes locked with his blue, I recognized him instantly. It was my shifter, but more than looking serene, or beautiful, or even friendly. He looked pissed.

"Geez, would you mind where you were going. As if this shit wasn't bad enough."

"I'm sorry," I babbled.

"I'm sorry I…"

My voice broke off, and before I knew it. I was crying. On the floor of Merlotte's attempting to pick up the disturbed cutlery, tears ran down my face and I tried to muffle the sobs. I hadn't noticed the silence pick up again, and luckily all the patrons had returned to their drinks and conversations. The sobs came heavier now, I wasn't sure what had overwhelmed me. Meeting a fellow shifter, or meeting a fellow shifter that was so rude. Or meeting a fellow shifter, and messing it up so spectacularly that he may never want to speak to me again.

Before I knew it I was outside, and crying in my car.I felt so stupid. I should of known better than to go looking for him, I'd been doing so well on my own. I didn't need anyone else, I wasn't lonely. I had Harley. I saw my friends from time to time, and we didn't need anyone else, we depended on each other.

A sharp rap on the window of my car sobered me a little, and standing outside was the busboy I had just infuriated, the shifter. Although it was dark outside, I could just make out his features. His hair was a light brown and looked messy, like he'd just got out of bed. His lips were thin and tightly pursed together. I must of looked insane, I had to stifle a gasp when I realised his face was so scarred. A crooked scar curved around his eye and ran through his eyebrow on the left side of his face, it was like he had seen my eyes hover over and he scratched them. His navy Tee bore a bottle green logo on it to the right _'Merlotte's Bar and Grill.'_

"Are you going to get out or not?"

I didn't like the tone of his voice, it hadn't softened much since the five minutes I'd spent crying in the parking lot. But then again, he probably had painstakingly polished all of the cutlery he was carrying, I had done some bussing myself once. I covered a few shifts for Harley at a Pie Diner - yes Pie Diner - that she worked at a while back. Polishing cutlery certainly was soul sucking. I gingerly stepped out of the car, and surreptitiously wiped most of the tears from my face away.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in there, if I had of known you were going to cry about it I would have been nicer. Arlene has your burger on the table, are you gonna' come back and eat it or what?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore." How could I go back in there after what had just happened? "Besides, I'd be too embarrassed to sit there alone."

I shifted from one foot to the other, and twisted my hair around my fingers silently wishing I'd applied hairspray, I avoided his gaze. For months I had watched this boy come in and out of the bar, I had only caught him shifting the once, but I had found his pile of discarded clothes a few times, that was how I learned his scent. He smelled clean, almost soapy with a touch of strong aftershave, I could detect notes of car fumes or petrol, which meant he could of once been a mechanic, or just very good with cars, and very very faintly I could smell wet dog, which either meant he had a pet or he shifted into one. Both were likely. I was too scared to follow it, convinced that it would be easier if I met him in person. Well it wasn't - I had no idea what to say to him.

"If I clear it with my boss, maybe I could come and sit with you? Make up for being such an ass earlier."

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Back in Merlotte's I could of sworn I had every pair of eyes on me as I walked back in but for some reason I didn't care. I had formed a lot of questions that I wanted to ask him in my brain, the first being what his name was. Sure enough waiting on my table was a burger and fries, I squeezed some ketchup on the side of my plate when the bottle made the most unpleasant noise, my eyes met his and we both started laughing. He raised an eyebrow just as the waitress Arlene had when I took a sip of my beer.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?"

I avoided the question. "You haven't even told me your name yet."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know the name of the guy who's stealing my French fries, if that's okay."

He popped another into his mouth and smiled, a dimple forming in the curve of his crooked grin. "I'm Tommy Mickens."

We chatted casually about a few mundane things, he seemed reluctant to open up about his home life or his family. I found it odd but didn't want to pry, we were of the same age. Turns out he was bussing tables as a favour to his brother. "Long story." He told me, and I didn't push it. Pretty soon I ran out of French fries for him to steal and it seemed like our 'date' was over. His boss, or brother I couldn't quite tell had been watching him for a while now, and all the useless questions I had had ran out too. I dabbed at my mouth with a handkerchief, and Tommy smiled at me. Not quite the sullen teenager he once was I can tell you.

"What are you smiling at?" I tried to raise one of my eyebrows, and I think I failed.

"You. You missed a spot."

And he took the napkin and dabbed at my chin, rather than be embarrassed that I had missed a stray spot of ketchup, instead I was strangely, enjoying his attention. Although the napkin covered his hand, my skin tingled ever so slightly. The half an hour we spent talking had flown by yet felt like a lifetime at the same time, I managed to shut out all of the noise and hubbub of the bar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt strangely drawn to Tommy, in a way. When I asked about his family he had an uneasy look on his face that made him seem vulnerable to me, but I was still desperate to pick his brains about the shifting."

I know you have to go back to work, and I don't want to be forward but. What time do you get off? There was something I want to ask you, but it can wait til after."

Tommy agreed to meet me outside at twelve o clock, he said he would push for half eleven but couldn't promise anything. It was 10:17, I had a while. By the time I drove back to Ruston it would be time to meet him, so instead I done the next best time killing activity I could think of.

I shifted.

I stretched my feline legs for a little while, running through the woods and chasing birds. I mulled over the contents of our conversation, like I had a hundred times. He said he never graduated high school, I only just had. I asked what he did for money, except bussing tables. He avoided the question. He wouldn't tell me about his family so I told him about mine, I told him about my mother dying when I was eight, about the crazy aunt we got sent to live with, about when me and my sister decided to run away when I was twelve and she was sixteen. I summarised of course, I rambled because I was enjoying the energy so much. Being with another shape shifter was almost electric, I could positively feel the heat radiating off him, I wondered if he felt it too. I wondered if he knew what I was also, I wondered if I was delusional. Seeing as I'd never met another one before had I dreamed up this illusion of this amazing, magnetic feeling I was experiencing? When in reality it could just be like talking to another human. But this was different, we had a connection. No matter what, that was something we couldn't deny, and the prospect of two shifters excited me even more. Twelve o clock just couldn't come quick enough.

When I got back to my car, I realised in a panic that my clothes were missing, I cursed myself for leaving my car unlocked. Now I wasn't an idiot, I had kept on my underwear as I began the shift so that they fell in a pile exactly where I changed. Because I was shifting in such an unfamiliar place, I thought I'd better be careful. Nonetheless I was crouching beside my car, in a polka dotted bra and panties set because some idiot had stolen my dress. There was nothing for it, there was no way I was going to meet Tommy in my underwear. I had to go home, worse still. I had to drive home half naked.

"Forgetting something?"

My floral dress hung off one of Tommy's bent fingers like a hook, I was almost in my car, the door was wide open. I turned and decided there was no point in trying to cover myself up now, I snatched my dress, ignoring his eyes go up and down my body, I flushed a little hot thinking perhaps he was enjoying the view. I turned back around for a little privacy, any dignity I had surely had flown out the window. I stepped gingerly into my dress, now fully conscious of every single freckle or flaw on my body. The lightning bolt shaped birthmark on the top of my right thigh, the long but faded scar I had across the bottom of my back - recent shifting accident. Perhaps now he would see that I had scars too, we all had secrets.

"You going to explain what you were doing streaking in the woods?"

I could tell he was trying very, very hard not to laugh, I found it a little strange how Tommy didn't have much of a Southern accent, maybe he wasn't from around here originally, although Harley had done her best to train me out of mine, it usually became broader if I was talking to somebody with a thick one, which of course was all the time.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you feel it too?"

I placed a hand on his neck, convinced that one touch would explain to him exactly what I was, and exactly what we had in common. It sent a million little electric sparks crazy underneath my skin, my cheeks flushed with heat and my hand felt like it was on fire. Tommy jumped back, his expression almost unreadable. His eyes were almost a gray blue, he had barely blinked since I touched him, he was looking at the ground now. The temperature was dropping outside, I hadn't brought a sweater. I rubbed my shoulder, already feeling goose bumps start to appear, my temperature was a little bit higher than a humans, but I still felt the cold. I thought about how inviting my bed seemed right now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of rushed this. I just wanted to know you, I've never met another one before. If you don't mind, I'd like to come back tomorrow? I understand if that's too soon, I just."

I bit my lip a little too fiercely and drew blood, then I worried about the Vampire waitress realizing this and coming to find me, I sucked it up hard. I didn't have a problem with Vampires, seeing as I was a little different myself. But to tell you the truth I was absolutely terrified of them. I was sure that they were the land equivalent of Sharks, there was no doubt in my mind that she would be able to smell the blood, I grew anxious to leave. Tommy looked over to me now, he simply nodded and mumbled something about needing to go. Instead of going back to the bar he walked in the opposite direction towards a very beat up looking trailer, he took one last look at me and slammed the door shut behind him, I thought the rickety thing was going to fall over.

I got in my car as quickly as I could, no sign of the Vampire, I thanked my lucky stars as I sped off, I couldn't wait to get out of there.


	4. Dogs Chase Cats

**A/N: Thank you to all for the reviews, sorry for the delay in updating, I've been writing other things. Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't about this chapter.**

"I met another shifter,"

I blurted it out so suddenly, Harley positively choked on the mouthful of cornflakes she had been chewing. Her and Ian had had a fight, and she was back when I got home, mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes swollen sore and red. She yelled at me for being home so late, then she cried, again and told me about her silly argument. They had bickered over what to cook for breakfast the next day, things apparently got heated and she drove off leaving Ian stranded in the woods someplace out near Shreveport. I couldn't help but laugh, serves him right, she presumed it was the end, I knew they'd be back on by next week, how wrong I was.

"His name's Tommy and he's the same age as me, he works at a restaurant in Bon Temps. I said I'd meet him today to talk, and stuff. I'm excited!"

"How did you meet him?"

"There's not exactly an online site for this kind of thing Harls, I just kind of, stumbled across him one night in the woods. Aren't you happy for me? At least a little bit? I finally will have someone to talk to, maybe even someone to shift with. Isn't that safer?"

She gave me a disapproving look, this infuriated me.

"God Harley I know you have a fear of the unknown, but the worlds a lot bigger than you think it is. You need to pull your head out of your ass and stop thinking everything is so sugar coated, its not."

I was fuming. To make matters worse I had used the last of my gas driving back and forth from Bon Temps last night. I had no option but to shift to get there, I sure as hell couldn't ask my sister for a lift, I probably had wound myself up and overreacted there. I didn't know what had gotten into me, we barely ever fought. Purely because we were all we had left, but the fact she couldn't understand this for me, that she couldn't relate drove me crazy.

Sometimes I wished it had of been her who had the 'shifting gene', if that's what you could call it. But then again I never was sure whether we shared the same Dad or not.

I had no idea how I was going to get my clothes all the way down there, maybe if I shifted into something a little bigger. I could carry them in my mouth, it would be annoying. But it would be better than seeing Tommy in my underwear, again. The thing was I'd never really dabbled with any animals other than cats. I'd tried a few different breeds, just for the fun of it. But never anything else, I'd been too scared to try being a bird, even though flying looked amazing. I was sure I'd get myself eaten somehow. A fish would have been pretty interesting too, but there was the problem of how I'd get into the water, I was always worried I'd drown somehow. There was nothing for it, I needed a mouth big enough to carry my clothes.

I'd just been watching a documentary about the animal kingdom, I thought it would give me a bit of inspiration. I'd been thinking about maybe broadening my horizons for a while now, and I saw some pretty amazing animals. But one had struck me the most.

A panther.

They were just so, beautiful. Graceful, not to mention the shine of their black fur. Of course they were similar to cats, so I figured it wouldn't be all that bad. And one time, I could of sworn I saw one in the forest. They were rare around here, but not completely uncommon. Since I couldn't go back to the house, I stripped off and sat cross legged on the forest floor, concentrating as hard as I could. Picturing the stunning black panther from the documentary, the way its body worked, the way its legs moved. The way its ears twitched, the way its mouth parted when it started to growl.

I felt the heat radiating through me as usual, from my head to my toes. Sure enough I was gone, and replaced by the panther.

It took a couple of tries to pick up my dress and underwear, I ignored my shoes. Figuring I may not even need them, with any luck we would run together. I padded, no; I galloped off into the woods, in the direction of Merlotte's. Being a panther was kind of like being a cat on steroids, at least what I'd assume a being a cat on steroids would actually be like. My running speed as a cat was matched by my walking speed as a Panther, although I was sure bigger. I still felt graceful.

Tommy was around, I could smell him. His scent was distinctly human, I just didn't know exactly where he'd be. That was one good thing about being a shifter, your animal senses were retained even when you changed back, I could sniff out the tiniest piece of something rotten, my eyes were sharp and more adjusted when it was dark, my hearing was a little over sensitive too, but fortunately and unfortunately; that was about as close as I got to becoming super girl.

I shifted back behind a tree, scrabbling quickly and pulling my clothes on. Checking to make sure everything was inside in and not inside out, I fluffed my hair out again and stepped out from the trees.

So did he.

He didn't say a word, he just motioned for me to follow him inside to the trailer. I hopped like a cat on a hot tin roof across the sharp gravel of the parking lot, wishing I'd brought my shoes now. Tommy was dressed simply in jeans, cowboy boots and a faded grey tee. I noticed how it slightly accentuated his muscles, he was short but well built. The gnarls of a scar started from the back of his neck, and disappeared underneath his shirt. He didn't hold the door open for me, and the inside of the trailer was very much like the exterior. A little shabby.

Tommy kicked off his boots and placed himself on the couch, he rested his bare feet on the table, and I felt a little better about my own. I bit my nails again, and just stood like an idiot in the corner of the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" His voice was even, calm, I slowly made my way over and sat next to him. Not too close, but not too far. His slate coloured eyes were on me now, I pulled up my legs and crossed them, turned to face him. Without a word he turned his head to the side, I smiled nervously.

And before I knew it Tommy's lips were on mine.

If I thought the moment that my hand touched Tommy's neck last night was intense, it certainly had nothing on this. It wasn't the way Tommy was kissing me, although that was nice too. It was how I felt that our lips just fitted perfectly together. Our tongues flitted in and out, all the while an electric current ran through my body. It was a feeling similar to shifting, I could of sworn there and then I would have changed. I hoped it was my usual tabby and not the panther, sure enough I would break a few things if it was the latter.

Tommy was on top of me now, I felt him purposely press his body into mine. He was obviously enjoying it, and I didn't feel the need to complain. Although I couldn't help but think things were moving a little fast, Tommy wasn't the first guy I'd kissed. But no guy had kissed me like this before, and no guy had made me feel like this before. There were things I wanted to ask before it got to this point, reluctantly I pulled away and eased up so that we were back facing each other. A look of hurt momentarily washed over his face, I opened my mouth to speak.

"If I tell you everything about me, will you promise to tell me everything about you?"

Instantly I could tell Tommy had a thousand problems with my offer, I figured it was the only way. I'd never told anyone before, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go through all of that without him even telling me a thing.

"I don't think you'd want to know-"

I put a finger to his lips, and replaced it with my own lips, softly. I pulled back and smiled.

"-I want to know you." I said firmly, and traced the scar on the side of his face with my finger.

He grabbed my hand and pushed it back, I sensed that I'd angered him slightly, his brows furrowed. So I removed the shirt I was wearing, it was white and gypsy style with rainbow coloured threads stitched to make a kind of sun picture on the front. I had on a simple black T-Shirt bra, but this wasn't about seducing Tommy, I turned and traced my own scar - as best as I could seeing as it was far down on my back - after a few seconds I felt him exhale a breath I didn't realise he had been holding and touch my own scar, his fingers were kind of rough and worn, I mentally ticked a box from the checklist I'd made about Tommy in my mind.

Possible car enthusiast/mechanic, check.

"I'd rather show you."

And he took my hand and pulled me outside. It was warm for early morning, I had left at 9am, the sun beat down on my still half naked torso. Tommy stripped down, he removed his shirt to show more scarring but a nicely toned chest, if not a little pale. He fiddled with the belt of his jeans, and then grinned at me, I covered my hands with my eyes and when I removed them again I saw the crumpled up pile of clothes, next to that I saw a very unfriendly looking pitbull.

I wasn't sure what exactly I'd been expecting, I hadn't given his animal of choice much thought. A pitbull seemed pretty fitting though, he himself could be slightly unfriendly at times. Around his neck was a thick studded choker chain, the kind only Goths wore. I could of sworn he was grinning at me, his tongue out and panting. I bent down and gave him a little stroke, just to show him I wasn't scared. He rubbed a wet nose against my leg, obviously wanting me to shift too. There was no way I was going completely butt naked in front of Tommy, even if I stripped to my underwear he would get a glimpse of my you-know-what, even if for a split second. I made my way over to the back of the trailer, and shyly took off my own clothes, shoving them underneath.

What's on the cards today Laura? A panther or a cat? I figured I'd save the panther for a time when he was himself, just so I could watch his expression. I just hoped that dogs didn't always chase cats.

He had came to see what was taking so long, luckily his timing was impeccable. And just as I opened my new cat eyes, I saw him in front of me. He growled a little playfully, I let out a soft hiss. And began licking my paw, why I did not know. It was almost like I was putting on a show. What now? I thought to myself.

This certainly was odd, I'd never had anyone to run with before.


	5. Just A Normal Teenage Girl

Exhilarated, exhausted but incredibly happy was how I felt when I got back home. I felt like I was wearing a coat hanger in my mouth, I couldn't stop beaming. I was so distracted thinking about Tommy and our run together that I forgot all about the strong dog smell coming from my house, and the sense of something supernatural as I turned my rusty old key in the lock, as I opened the door and my mouth to call out to Harley. A strange and almost alien snarl erupted from my mouth, as I clapped eyes on the raven haired stranger standing before me.

He was pretty beautiful, in that kind of rugged handsome way. He must have been at least six feet tall, curly hair and unshaven, not to mention he was built like a body builder. The cotton long sleeved shirt he wore looked like it couldn't breathe, his muscles just rippled out and his abs kept on going. Despite the pretty view, there was something not quite right in the air. I felt threatened by his presence in a way I couldn't explain, and not only because I didn't know who the hell he was and what the hell he was doing in my house. Although he smiled widely at me in the most friendly way he could muster, it didn't stop that fearsome snarl coming from my own mouth, I raised a hand to stop myself from carrying on, if I didn't calm down I would shift there and then. Sometimes when I'm mad, and I mean really, really blazing hot, spitting, ferociously mad, its like full moon all over again. But I've never actually growled before.

"Sorry, you must be Laura. I'm Alcide Herveaux."

Harley appeared from the bedroom, wearing an apron and the cheesiest of grins, it was almost like she was glowing. I balled my hands to fists, trembling slightly. My eyes didn't leave Alcide's, I did not like him being there, and I think he could sense this.

"Laura, sit down silly and smile. You look like somebody hit you in the face with a frying pan, Alcide saved my life today, I thought I'd rustle up something to show him just how grateful I was."

Harley had changed since this morning, she was fully made up and wearing one of her best dresses. One that left very little to the imagination, it was white with a red cherry print all over, her hair was loose and lightly curled, I could smell the perfume I bought her for her birthday that she appeared to have doused herself in, she should be careful if she was cooking, she'd go up quicker than you could say

'What's that burning smell?'

I heard her teeter around in the kitchen on heels, ridiculous. She was baking a cake not walking down a runway. But I couldn't sit down, there was something about Alcide which made me feel physically sick, every hair on my body was standing up, I couldn't relax, and I couldn't go back to Tommy, seeing as he was back at work for the lunch shift. I suppose I was stuck, and I definitely didn't want to make pathetic small talk with this man, instead I headed up for my room and made sure I slammed the door good and proper.

I cried a little on the bed, I wasn't completely sure why. My emotions had been all over the place since meeting Tommy I wasn't sure whether I was due my period or just plain crazy. All I wanted was to see him, and for him to kiss me the way he had kissed me this morning, probably the same way Harley wanted to kiss that giant downstairs. It wasn't that I didn't like her having boyfriends, or gentleman callers or whatever. I just didn't like this one, at all. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out why.

I called Janis, really hoping she'd be back from Church mothers usual bored voice answered.

"Hello Plantman residence?"

"Hi Mrs. P, its Laura Manning here, is Janis back yet? I'd really love to talk to her if she's available," Janis' mother had never really liked me. "Please." I thought I might add.

I just wasn't right for her daughter, cause' I didn't wear long skirts and bows in my hair, except for the other day of course. Now I was taking a little more care in my appearance perhaps she wouldn't mind inviting me over for dinner again, although I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have forgotten the last time she invited me over. It was full moon and the same time that I got that scar on my back, go figure. She told me that she'd go get her, and five minutes later a familiar, childlike voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Janis Jane Plantman, have I got news for you!"

"Lau Lau, I'm so glad you called. I've missed you cher! How soon can you get over here?"

"Aww heck I've got no gas!"

"Oh shit, well what about. You know, doing that thing you do and just running?"

That was not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all.

To my surprise, I'd found out that I did in fact have gas after all. Harley had felt bad about our fight this morning and had filled it up for me, only she'd managed to break down on the way as she had to go to a gas station further up, cue Alcide. Who came to her rescue, quite the damsel in distress isn't she?

I thanked him through gritted teeth and swung my overnight bag on my shoulder, seeing as Janis had asked me to stay. I hadn't seen Janis in over two weeks, just before her folks shipped her off to bible camp. Harley had given me the option of going, now it wasn't that I didn't believe in God, because I did. But going to Church camp and having to sneak out for the full moon seemed a little too risky, so I politely declined. On the drive down I considered stopping at Merlotte's, and telling Tommy I'd be away for a night but would sure like to meet up again for a run sometime. He had teased me a little, saying that as a cat I couldn't quite keep up with him as a dog, and that I should change into something that would make me more of a 'worthy companion' for him. I promised that I'd do a little research in the public library and find a nice dog to change into, I'm guessing my beautiful panther had to be saved for another day.

When I entered the bar it seemed most of the customers had left, and there was only a couple sitting in the restaurant. I knew straight away that I had found that other shifter, I wasn't sure if everyone could tell when they met one, perhaps that was my special 'gift'. It wasn't as if we walked around like the animal we changed into, but there was a different kind of energy, a vibe even, that you could just sense immediately. This was Tommy's brother and owner of the bar, Sam Merlotte. He was pretty cute for an older man. Kind of small like Tommy but well built, like Tommy. Dressed like a typical southern cowboy, shirt, boots and jeans. The only thing he was missing was a hat, flecks of grey highlighted his copper blonde hair, he had a warm face and smile. And I couldn't get over how mesmerizing his true blue eyes were, he could have been in a boy band once.

"Hi you must be Sam Merlotte, I'm Laura. Tommy might have told you about me, is he around at all?"

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Laura, but I don't recall Tommy mentioning you. You a friend from school or somethin'? Oh and he isn't in today, it's his day off. Perhaps I could relay a message onto him?"

I couldn't help but feel most of the color drain from my face, I wasn't smiling anymore. And he had lied to me, he told me he was working the lunch shift and the night shift, that he'd be pretty busy and couldn't see me at all after that morning. I said it was fine because I'd find something else to do, he pulled me close and told me he did want to see me again after that. Then nothing else was said, I had no reason to doubt him.

This just didn't make any sense. I politely told Sam no need for a message, just tell him I'd stopped by, he eyed me curiously as I turned to leave. I wondered if he knew what I was was something not quite right, why had Tommy lied to avoid me for the rest of the day?

I couldn't help but have a really, really bad feeling about all of this.

I didn't know whether he had another girl to see to, another shifter or what. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I know I'd only known him a day. But when you meet someone that you can finally share the secret with too, and I mean a special someone, someone that understands you better than you could even understand yourself, very quickly that person becomes very important to you.

I hadn't known what Tommy's intentions with me were, he seemed sweet. Maybe he had kissed me so quickly for a reason, maybe he just wanted to get me into bed, maybe he had some sick perverted fantasy of doing it with another shifter.

I felt stupid, really stupid. I felt humiliated at how persistent I had been, at how much I'd pursued him. I was so desperate to have someone to confide in about all this I'd perhaps been a little hasty and forward. Suddenly I wasn't hurt, I was angry. And I was glad to have reached Janis' house.

She lived in Baton Rouge, which is the capital of this fine city. She lived in an all white neighbourhood, the kind with perfectly manicured lawns and little white picket fences. A gated community, if you like, so you can only imagine what her house is like. Certainly different to my tiny two storey, Janis has six bedrooms and four bathrooms in her house. Seeing as she was an only child, that was what I'd call greedy. Her Daddy was high up in the government, and her mother wasn't more than just a trophy wife, excuse my rudeness, but it was true. She never done any housework like a normal housewife, they had a maid for that. She barely cooked, they had a maid for that too. In fact I'd never seen her do much normal with her family at all, I think Janis and her had a strained relationship. Not that Janis liked to talk about it much, but who I am to judge a mother daughter relationship, I've never even really had one.

Without a word Janis had dragged me up two flights of stairs to her huge bedroom at the top of the house, it was decked out like a Princess', everything was pink, from the walls to the ceiling. Even the bedcovers and the curtains were all Barbie pink. I stopped by what we called 'The Memory Wall.' A collage of numerous different photos, newspaper and magazine cuttings adorned the wall next to the door to her room. There were pictures of us at school, us in the shopping mall, some family holiday snaps, and of course typically - pictures of hot guys. The boy band kind, and the kind that her parents would of approved of.

I didn't want to think about Tommy anymore, I didn't even want to think about shifting. All I wanted was to be a normal teenage girl for the night and talk about boys and paint each others nails. And we did exactly that.

**A/N: Hello Alcide! What did ya'll think of that? Let me know, and I'll keep updating.**


	6. Supernatural Creatures

_"Geoffrey?" _

_My sister's face was as white as a sheet, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. The ghost of a former pet that was, I didn't know how to explain. I felt my body pulse over and the next thing I know I'm naked on all fours just outside our house, I watched Harley's eyes roll into the back of her head and she fell over backwards like a tree being cut down in the woods. I scrambled up and into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. Before I checked on Harley I covered myself with an old throw she put on the sofa sometimes if someone was taking a nap, when I was sure I had it firmly adjusted around me, I leant to see if she was alright._

_Her eyes opened and so did her mouth to scream, I clasped my hand over it firmly. We had a few neighbours around here, and I definitely did not want them alerted tonight of all nights. The beef stew she'd rustled up was bubbling over on the stove, and when I was sure she wouldn't say anything, I went over and took it off. When I turned she was standing, and pointing at me trying to fathom some words to come out. I started to cry, right there and then I was sure that my own sister was going to abandon me. As if I needed to feel much more of a freak, to have her not accept me would of killed me. Instead without a word she straightened up, and put the dinner out like nothing had ever happened. We didn't say a word to each other, I sat down at the table and began to eat. I was famished, after puking all day and just transforming outside, I needed the nourishment._

_We ate in silence, I darted looks over now and then but she didn't even look up. She closed her eyes most of the time, like she was praying or something. I couldn't help it, and cried quietly into my meal, she slammed her fist on the table, so much so that the plate of butter hanging off the edge ricocheted off and smashed all over the floor._

_"Damnit Laura why are you crying! I should be the one crying in all of this."_

_"You should be crying? Now why the hell would you do that? You're not the one who just turned into a freaking cat in the woods!" I yelled._

_We both started to cry now, like a couple of big babies we sat on the sofa and she rocked me for hours until our tears had dried up, my throat was sore and I was definitely all cried out._

_"We'll get through this together." She cooed softly into my ear, it was almost like she thought it was some kind of passing illness, an allergic reaction I'd had to something. She was so sure that somehow I could be cured, and we'd never have to talk about it._

_How wrong she was._

* * *

Two days had passed and I was back home, I hadn't spoken to Tommy. And I certainly hadn't spoken to Harley about Tommy either, what was there to talk about? I'd felt so stupid, I felt used.

Alcide Herveaux, the huge muscle man had become a regular occurrence at my house. I resisted the urge to ask him if he had a home to go to, the rate he was staying over. I suppose he was kind of nice really, all things considered. He made a real effort to get on with me, and for some reason he made my sister happy. Although she didn't admit it, I could tell that he was going to be her boyfriend soon. It got to the point where I didn't want to hate him anymore, so I decided to confront him about it.

Alcide worked as a surveyor, which according to the dictionary is a kind of building inspector. I didn't know, I had to look it up. But that told me that he was pretty well off, seeing as he had a van with his own name on it. He was out in the yard one day, Harley had for some reason decided she wanted to do the place up, I couldn't tell whether she genuinely wanted to, or she needed a reason to keep Alcide here a little longer. So he spent a while outside the house looking it over and writing some things down on a clipboard, I thought he looked kind of funny in that blue jumpsuit, almost like a mechanic. Harley was taking a bath so I stole my opportunity, and went outside.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" He put down his clipboard and made a real effort to look me in the eyes while he was talking to me, it was strange. I could feel some kind of activity radiating off him, but I was sure as hell he wasn't a shifter. I'd done a little research on the internet, right after I'd looked up 'surveyor' and googled a few things. 'Supernatural creatures' I typed, and I got a list as long as my arm. People didn't know about shifters, unlike Vampires we kept ourselves to ourselves, you wouldn't find us in any online directory. But there were all the usual storybook things.

Faeries, Vamps, Werewolves

Werewolves?

That would explain the dog smell, I shivered all over. I had seen a werewolf once, at least I think it was one. Its eyes were pure gold, and it was at least five times the size of a dog. I was in the woods, I'd just shifted. The first thing I saw were its eyes in the shadows of the forest, the next thing I know it's growling and it just lunged for me.

Before I could even react to Alcide's question, my cell phone rumbled from the pocket of my jean shorts, it was a voicemail message from a number I didn't recognize, that was odd. I hadn't even heard it go off, then again I hadn't really been looking at my phone much.

_"Hey its Sam Merlotte, Tommy's brother and boss? Sorry to call you out of the blue like this but, Tommy's hurt, and well I never thought I was going to say this sentence. I've had to take him to the vet, they're doing everything they can but. They don't know, he's too injured to even shift back, I had no other option. I'd really appreciate if you could get down as soon as possible, I know he'd like to see you."_


	7. Bloody Mess

**A/N: Here it is, the long awaited chapter. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, although I'm losing a little motivation for the lack or reviews. I have no idea whether people are even enjoying this or not? Please review if you've read this and want me to carry it on, as I'm seriously doubting the point.**

I had no idea how to get to the Veterinary in Baton Rouge, I was sure I'd probably drove past it a couple of times, but in that moment my mind had gone completely blank. I'm not even sure how I managed to form a sentence to ask Alcide if he'd drive me there himself. I don't know whether he agreed to take me because he's trying to win brownie points from me for Harley's sake, or that he has some kind of sinister ulterior motive. Whatever the reason I didn't care, I felt a wash of relief as we reached the vets.

The moment I stepped into the building I was met by the metallic smell of blood, I almost bolted for the door. Sometimes these heightened senses were a burden, I took one last deep breath and made a mental note not to breathe through my nose. I didn't even bother checking in with the perky looking receptionist at the desk I just followed the activity that I felt. For some reason my body called to Tommy, and it was almost like he responded to me. I knew exactly where to find him, then the copper smell got stronger.

In a bloody tangled mess on the vet version of a hospital bed was a beat up pitbull.

Tommy.

The vet had laid him on his side, I couldn't help but recoil in horror when I realised the full extent of his injuries. There was so much blood, I grew dizzy and weak but I wanted to be strong for him, I bit on my lip hard, as I always did when I was nervous. The pain awakened me and I was surveying the bloodied heap. There were fresh and fierce looking bite marks all over his body, made by another dog. Deep scratches oozing with pus and blood adorned his body, the vet had shaved most of his fur off, attempting to stitch him all back together. He was unconscious and hooked up to a drip, his brown eyes were half open but they were dead and lifeless, just like Tommy. By his side was Sam Merlotte, he stood up instantly to greet me. His blue eyes were watery and puffy, he'd been crying. This didn't look good, and suddenly I was clinging on to Sam for dear life, sobbing deeply into his chest, I cried so hard his plaid shirt was damp with my tears, gingerly I stepped back and he left to go get a coffee for him, and a soda for me.

I took one of Tommy's paws in my hand, ignored the vet stitching manically around me. I squeezed gently just to let him know that I was here, I couldn't be sure he was even coherent. I hoped he healed slightly, just enough to shift. He may heal a little better as a human, although again I couldn't be sure.

"Talk to him, let him know that you're here." The silver haired vet whispered. It was almost as if he- no. Of course not.

"Tommy, its me, Laura. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid, everyones doing the best they can. Sam's beside himself with worry and I'm. You're not looking too great I'll be honest, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you get better, and maybe I can. Take you for a walk again soon?"

The vet shook his head so gently that I almost didn't notice, I knew what he meant by that, I began to cry again.

"You talk to him almost like, you love him very much. How long have you had him?"

"Six years."

I was guessing, I didn't know pitbulls very well, I could tell most cat ages straight off of course. I hoped my guess was accurate, the vet accepted it anyway and finished up the last stitch, he patted me on the head before leaving the room. I rested my head on the bed, my hand still holding his paw.

I don't remember falling asleep, I don't even remember closing my eyes. But the next thing I know, I'm rubbing my tired eyes and yawning. Realising I've just passed out with my head still resting on the bed, and when I look up I realise that he's gone.

He's gone?

There is nothing on the bed except a few bloodstains, and the pipes once attached to Tommy are discarded and swinging side to side, as if they've recently been pulled out. And dressing quickly in the corner of the room is a worse for wear looking Tommy, I recognize the clothes as the ones Sam was wearing earlier, then panic set in.

"Sam's shifted, he's causing a distraction so we can get out of here, I'm gonna need you to kind of prop me up and help me out, do you think you could do that?"

The stitches had popped open during the shift, so that meant most of his wounds were now open and bleeding, we didn't have much time before he'd bleed to death. So I didn't say a word, I just nodded and linked my arm through his. It was near impossible not to be seen in a hospital, even if it was a veterinary. Tommy was limping and in obvious pain. I was thankful that it wasn't a large building, there was just one corridor leading back to the reception, all we would have to do was to walk down and straight out of the door. I could hear the sound of a collie barking loudly in the waiting area, and the chaos of other dogs and cats reacting to the raucous, Tommy smiled and then grimaced. I didn't ask but carried on, I was pretty much pulling him along now. The collie turned its head to us as we passed only slightly, nobody even noticed us slip through. The perky blonde receptionist wasn't looking quite so perky anymore, she was trying to shoo Sam out with a broom. The whole scenario would have been hilarious, if Tommy wasn't dying next to me. Tommy pointed to a pick up truck, one I'd seen before outside Merlottes' obviously Sam's, I opened the door and helped him into the passenger seat.

"Okay we have to get you to a hospital, we don't have much time. Do we have to wait for Sam or shall I drive us? You're bleeding again, I don't know how to stop it." I babbled.

Tommy remained calm, I was panicking enough for the both of us. He took my hand in his and shook his head.

"There's no time, I won't make it to the hospital in time." His voice was weaker now, he was fading away.

"No!" I screamed, squeezing his hand hard, attempting to rouse him. His eyes grew heavy now, I could tell he was going to be unconscious.

"Laura, I need to tell you something." His breathing was shallow now. "I'm sorry about-"

I shut him up with a kiss.

I probably shouldn't be cutting off his main air supply but I couldn't help myself, I was losing him. I was on tiptoes and stretching over him, kissing him with as much force as I could muster. He reacted just as enthusiastically as me, this was a good sign, maybe we had longer than I thought. I stemmed some blood seeping out of a wound on the side of his neck, and then I felt his lips go completely still, his head fell back and his eyes lolled in the back of his head.

"Tommy!"


	8. Overwhelming Blackness

Sometimes bad things happen, so that better things can come later on. Or something like that, I couldn't quite remember how the saying went. Harley always said that everything happened for a reason, she believed that every bad experience was eventually replaced by something good. She said she valued every shitty thing that we ever had to go through, losing Mom, never having a father figure. Me turning into some kind of animal slash human hybrid freakshow. She said it always taught her a lesson, it helped her grow, and it made her stronger.

When Mom died, Harley went crazy. And I mean batshit crazy, of course I never saw this. She done all kinds of insane things that to this day she won't completely tell me about, all I need to know is that she was in a 'bad place, a real bad place.' She says that I saved her, she says that having to grow up fast and look after me saved her from doing some serious harm to herself, at least more than she'd done already.

But my mother didn't die in an accident, she didn't have a terminal disease, she didn't die of natural causes. My mom was murdered, and to this day we still don't know by who, or what. Harley seems to think that it was our father, but the circumstances were a little confusing and strange to say the least. Animal attack, was what the police put it down too. Said they couldn't open up a murder enquiry because an Animal didn't have free will or humanity. But I think this animal was very human, at least to a certain extent. I believe that it was a shifter who killed our mother, or perhaps a werewolf. Maybe even the same werewolf that came after me that day, and caused the 4 inch scar I have on my lower back. I was too fast for it, I was lucky. I got away, but maybe my Mom wasn't so lucky.

What I'm trying to say is, although I've seen so much pain in my life, I think its made me a good person. In the long run, and because I've gone through so much suffering, something amazing, something miraculous is going to happen to me, at some point.

I thought Tommy was that miraculous and amazing thing, but he wasn't. What I'm about to describe is not something I can explain, the only half plausible reason behind it that I can think of. Was that there's some kind of, other power out there that nobody knows about, but that power has been watching over me, and its decided to give me some kind of a reward.

After Tommy passed out after our kiss, he started to fit in the car. I had to pull him out and lay him on the ground, making sure that I held his head so that he wouldn't do any more serious damage to himself. I wondered what was taking Sam so long, but I couldn't hear the barking or the commotion anymore. The only thing I was concentrating on, was restraining Tommy and listening to his heartbeat. I could hear it as loud as a marching band, like a drum, because that was exactly what it sounded like. I assumed I'd maybe have to attempt some kind of CPR if it slowed down, or whatever. But I had no idea, I was simply doing things that I'd seen on TV.

He fitted for about five minutes, it was awful. He dribbled, and flailed his arms and legs about something crazy. The strangest thing was that nobody even came out, cars were too far away on the road, we were secluded by the tress that no one even saw us. No one could come to help. I couldn't leave him, instead I closed my eyes. And I focused, I only done it because I was trying to remain calm.

I cradled Tommy's head in my arms, I stroked his hair. With every single inch of my body, I was willing for Tommy to live. Please let him survive, please let him live through this, I was begging, and pleading. I didn't know exactly who or what I was pleading to. But every part of me relied on this kind of inner praying I was doing, I thought if I believed it enough. It would happen, I pushed so hard, that I barely even realised that his heartbeat had slowed down, and he had stopped moving completely.

An overwhelming blackness surrounded me, it was as if every single light in the world had been put out. It was so black I couldn't even see Tommy in front of me, I couldn't feel him anymore. I just felt nothing, numb, empty, and lifeless. I couldn't feel any ground underneath me, but I was completely stationary, and rooted to wherever I was situated. The silence was loud, almost deafening. I couldn't think straight, I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open. I couldn't move at all, I wanted to scream but I couldn't force my mouth open. I tried to move, but I couldn't operate any part of my body. I couldn't even wiggle my finger the tiniest bit.

Inside I was screaming, or at least I was thinking of loud screams, so deafening and so blood curdling that they would alert people for miles and miles. I grew delusional, I kept thinking that I was falling, or flying. But then I would snap out of it and realise I was still stuck in the exact same blackness. My mind trailed off, I stopped fighting the darkness, I succumbed and let it take me. But I couldn't picture a single happy thought.

I couldn't remember what Harley looked like.

I couldn't remember her face, or her smell, or her smile or anything like that. My memory was blurry, and hazy. I couldn't remember where I'd just been. How did I even know she existed? I couldn't think of anything happy, I felt like I had the life sucked out of me. I could feel myself slowly slipping away, it was as if every fabric of my existence was disappearing into the blackness along with my body. I couldn't see, hear or feel. I was numb. How long had I been floating in this nothingness? A minute? An hour? A week? Any sense of time had failed me. I was sure this was the end, this was my lot. I was either going to disappear completely, or be left here. Lingering in some kind of purgatory, or limbo. I forgot everything, I forgot myself, I forgot my family, and friends. Did I have family? Did I have friends?

Was this death?

I didn't care anymore, I had no energy. I had nothing, there was no will. There was no point, I just stopped, I gave up. I gave in, I gave myself over to the blackness and the nothingness, I was shutting down. I had nothing, I was nothing.


End file.
